raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Barone
*'Name:' Robert Barone *'Actor:' Brad Garrett *'First Appearance:' Season 1, Episode 1: "Pilot" *'Number of episodes:' 207 |} Robert is a police officer and brother of Ray in Everybody Loves Raymond. Robert lives with his parents (and later his wife Amy) directly across the street from his brother. Robert has always been jealous of Ray. Their mother Marie always favored Ray over Robert. So for his entire life, he claims that he's lived in Ray's shadow. But he is a police officer and doesn't hesitate to protect his family. Robert has some quarky habits, like touching food to his chin before eating it. He also faces his toothbrush east, separates the "goods" from the "plenty" (the candy) and keeps his left socks in his left drawer and his right socks in his right drawer...among other things. Robert is the only character in the entire series to even say the line, "Everybody loves Raymond." It is said in the very first episode, Pilot. Childhood and Background All through Robert's childhood, and into adulthood, he had been competing with his little brother Ray. He even succeeded in harming Ray, such as breaking his arm. Growing up, Robert had a bed-wetting problem. But it turns out that Ray would pour water in his bed while he slept to make everyone think Robert wet the bed. Robert first moved out of his parents house when he married a red-headed stripper named Joanne. She turned out to be a mean, controlling wife. Robert ended up divorcing her and moving back in with his parents. Also, Robert had a bulldog he named Shamsky, after his favorite baseball player Art Shamsky. Character Development A lot happened to Robert over the course of the series. In the season 1 episode entited The Dog, Robert got a dog just like the bulldog he had as a kid. He named this new dog Shamsky Number 2, after his first dog. The dog was only seen in a few episodes, then it seemed to disappear from the show. After growing tired of dealing with his parents for so long, he decided to move out. He lived in an apartment that was over a mile away from them. Soon after, while breaking up an illegal rodeo, Robert was gored in the "upper thigh" by a bull. During the recovery, he had to move back in with his parents. Having dated many women over the course of the 9 seasons, Robert always had an on-again-off-again relationship with Debra's friend Amy. Finally, in season 7, they got married. In season 9, when Frank and Marie move to a retirement home, Robert and Amy buy their house from them. They live in it for one episode when his parents get kicked out of the home and decide to move back in. So...Frank, Marie, Robert, and Amy all live in the same house. Relationship to other characters * Brother to Ray * Brother-in-law to Debra * Son to Frank and Marie * Uncle to Ally, Michael and Geoffrey * Husband to Amy Category:Characters